Trials of the Adventure
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: Remake of Adventure of the Trials. This time, Hilda is holding back a secret, a secret that could destroy Unova forever, and she needs the help of six people. The beauty of Sinnoh, Princess of Hoenn, The Chosen one, The Carer, The Cunning Man and the Knower of All. Can the save Unova before it is gone forever?


Hilda wrapped her arms around the legendary Dragon Type. "Do you think we can find, Ash Ketchum?" She whispered, as the legendary flew into the clouds. Hilda pushed back her bangs and lied lower.** "I sense him, we are getting closer."** Reshiram responded. Hilda twiddled the Ying-Yang bracelet around her wrist as she looked down at the city below her. "Hopefully he will be able to help." She whispered as she braced the impact of Reshiram diving down. The currents made it harder for Reshiram to fly, but he was able to land safely on the large patch of grass.

"Can you sense the nearest Pokemon Center?" Hilda asked.

**"No, Master."** Reshiram said. Hilda said, adjusted her famous white-pink pokeball cap, she used her right hand to block out the sun as she searched around. Soon there was a crowd around them, they enclosed the two like a box, and they just kept getting closer.  
_"WHOA! IS THAT THE LEGENDARY DRAGON TYPE RESHIRAM?"_

_"WHAT MOVES DOES HE KNOW?"_

_"YOU MUST BE A POWERHOUSE TRAINER!"_

Hilda sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her neck. "Boy, back in Unova we hardly make a big deal about seeing legendaries. Well I don't." she said. Reshiram was getting irritated at the people trying to grab onto his wings and back. He opened his mouth. "Reshiram return!" Hilda said quickly, she knew what move he was about to do, and she didn't want to talk to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny about all the dead people on the ground.

"Excuse me," Hilda said gaining confidence she pushed past the crowd and began running away. The crowd chased after her screaming like crazy. Hilda made a sharp turn in an alley, crouched down and sighed. "Boy, with a crowd like this, there is no way I'll find him." She stuck out her head to make sure the crowd was gone, only to find them waiting near the exact alley.

_"Hey guys I think she went in the alley!"_

_"Let's go check it out!"_

Hilda panicked and frantically looked around; she found an old tattered black cloak and a pair of sunglasses. She grabbed them from the trash and wrapped and placed it on her body. Hilda scrunched up her nose from the smell, but had to put up with it for a while, she walked out of the alley. It would be a good disguise for now.

"_HEY did you see a girl with a white-pink cap?"_ One of them chirped behind her, watching her curiously.

"Ah…no," Hilda said in a deep manly voice. "Anyway it is time for me to go, later." She ended it quickly before running away. The brunette decided to wear the stinky costume until she made it to the Pokemon Center.

X

"Ash if you eat to fast you're going to-"A loud choking sound was heard as the famous Ash Ketchum began coughing violently. "Choke…" May finished her sentence and sighed as she went to go help the boy.

"Sorry! I just want to hurry up and eat so I can register for the Pokemon League." Ash said. He burped loudly as he rubbed his stuffed tummy. "Besides, this could be my chance to actually win it you know." He pumped his fist; Ash got up and ran to the front desk.

"I know you're worried, but you need to take it easy." Dawn softly said.

Brock nodded. "Dawn's right,"

"I can't hear you!" Ash exclaimed childishly as he covered his ears. The gang: Dawn, Brock, May, Max, and Gary all sweat dropped. "What a little kid."

Ash smiled at the pink haired nurse and took out his badge case and Pokedex. "Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm here to register for the Pokemon League."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Isn't everyone?" She joked; she took the two things and scanned them. Max and May both held back the love-breeder from trying to hit on Joy. "Alright you are all set for the League. Here are the keys to your room; I hope you do your best!" Nurse Joy happily handed him the keys.

"Thank you. And I will do my best in the League like I normally do." The raven-haired boy said and walked with his friends. Ash walked out of the Pokemon center and joyfully skipped (yes *sigh* he skipped) down the path.

"So Ashy-boy," Gary broke the silence, "what Pokemon do you plan on using for the first match?" He asked. Ash stopped his awkward skipping and fixed his gaze on the ground. Ash turned to his old childhood rival and shrugged. "I have no idea!" He admitted. Dawn nearly fell while May face palmed with her younger brother.

"Ash, you should at least _have_ an idea on who you want to battle with." Dawn said. "Otherwise it will end terrible."

"Dawn's right," Brock put his hands behind his back as he walked. "Some could be tired or afraid to battle and if you pick them, then they could completely deny your orders." Ash yawned and waved them off.

"Relax," he said, he turned to Pikachu –who was perched on his shoulder- and scratched the electric mouse's ear. "As long as I believe in my Pokemon and they give it their all, then I'm happy with that. It is like you in the contest, Dawn, May."

May smiled. "You're right, Ash. I only care for my Pokemon to give their best performance out there, it doesn't matter if they lose, I'll be happy with them no matter what."

"Hey what's that over there?!" Max exclaimed, he made the group turned around and gasped when the saw a girl sprinting towards them at intense speed. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She shouted. No one moved, she ran faster and crashed hard into Ash leading them into a fountain of water.

"Damn, I told you to get out of the way." She snapped rubbing her sore head.

"WHAT? You're the one who was running like a madman." Ash exclaimed at the top of his lungs. The girl crossed her arms and muttered something about him being a baby. She got up from the water. "Crap," she said. She ran in the Pokemon Center. The gang went in to watch her.

"Ah I see you're signing up for the league!" Nurse Joy said. "Now I just need to see your badges and Pokedex." The girl nicely handed them over, flashing a dazzling smile. "Oh my…you're…" The hat-girl gave Nurse Joy a nervous look and shushed her. "Okay, well thank you; I hope you do your best."

The tall girl smiled and walked away. "I think I can take this disguise off now." She muttered. She took off the sunglasses revealing her blue eyes, and took off the black tattered cloak.

"Hey where are you going?" Max called after her.

"I have a match tomorrow where do you think I'm going." Hilda said rudely and continued to walk away.

"No need to be rude," Dawn said, "he was just asking a question."

Hilda sighed, turned around, and placed her hands on her hips. "Considering that you watched Nurse Joy hand me my room key, I gave her my Pokedex and Gym badges. I thought you would know where I'm going. But I guess I took you for a smart person, which was my mistake." She sneered.

"Hey! Would you like to finish this with a Pokemon battle?" May challenged.

"I'm sorry, I don't like using my Pokemon for a silly argument and especially if it is against a coordinator." Hilda said.

"Why afraid you'll lose?" Max smirked and crossed his arms. He knew that his friends could wipe the floor with this chick and when he gets his Pokemon that he would too. Hilda narrowed her eyes, this kid was too cocky.

"No, I'm just afraid that I'll embarrass your sister so bad that she can't even go out in public." Hilda responded.

_"HEY IT'S THAT GIRL!"_

Hilda cursed under her breath. "How about we go to the field? A six-on-six- battle one of you against me, my Pokemon need a good light-weight training before the league." Hilda suggested.

"You're on." May smiled.

"I'll be the referee!" Brock announced and ran to the side of the field.

"So who's going to be my challenger? I suggest that it won't be that Ash guy because he will be my opponent later in the league. And since the kid doesn't have Pokemon it is either the cocky boy over there, the blue-haired chick, or the girl who just challenged me." Hilda yawned.

"We have names you know," Dawn said.

"And I would love not to learn them." Hilda smiled. "Come on. Who is it gonna be?"

"Me," May said and made her way to the opposite side of the field. "I'll show you what a coordinator can do."

"Begin! May you can go first!" Brock shouted.

"Thank you, Brock. Wartortle take the stage!" May called she threw the red-white orb which revealed her turtle water type.

"Boy does Wartortle look excited for this!" Max grinned.

"Bisharp let's go!" Hilda fast pitched the pokeball. The tall Dark Metal Type glared at Wartortle making him shiver in fright.

"Don't be scared, now use Rapid Spin!" May called. Wartortle listened to his master and withdrew himself in his shell before spinning at Bisharp at intense speed.

Hilda yawned. "Knock it back with Metal Claw." She commanded. As soon as Wartortle made contact with Bisharp, Bisharp's claws turned metal and he knocked Wartortle back like a baseball bat. Bisharp had this bored look on his face and he crossed his arms, mimicking his trainer's movement. "Was that the best you got?" Hilda challenged.

May flushed and stomped her foot. "I'll show you. Rapid Spin once more," Wartortle did it again. Hilda yawned as Bisharp held up his claw ready to block it. "Now use Ice beam!"

"I figured you would use a move like that." Hilda said. "Bisharp take it." Wartortle back-flipped away and fired a criss-cross beam of ice landing a direct hit on Bisharp.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brock exclaimed. "That could seriously hurt Bisharp."

"Have you lost your mind?" Gary snapped.

"What's the big idea?" Ash and Max shouted.

Hilda waved her hand shushing them. The same crowd that followed her sat on the benches and cheered. Some had shirts and banners of her face. "Where in hell's name did they get that?" She whispered to herself. "Bisharp, Dark Pulse!" Hilda commanded.

"There is no way he can do that; he is frozen in a block of ice." Max said.

The block of ice shook violently. Bisharp broke free, but the block of ice turned into Ice Shards with black twisters behind them. It launched at Wartortle, which pounded hard against him.

_"That was an excellent move!" Someone in the crowd said._

_"Yeah who knew you could use someone's move against them like that!"_

"We're not giving up! Wartortle, Aqua Tail." May snapped.

Hilda gave a low chuckle. "And that's what I was expecting. Bisharp jump in the middle of Aqua Tail." Wartortle formed a large spinning twister of water with his tail. The Dark-Steel Type jumped in the middle and stood on his tail, showing complete balance.

"Night Slash," Hilda said in a low voice. Bisharp jumped back and swiped his claw in front of him six times, creating a dark air current.

"GET OUT OF THERE, WARTORTLE!" Too late, the Night Slash made direct contact when the smoke cleared you could tell who won.

Brock cleared his throat. "Wartortle is unable to battle. Bisharp wins."

"You did you best," May said softly returning her only water type. "Blaziken take the stage!" Her large-starter fire type appeared and growled at the sight of Bisharp.

"Bisharp return, you did amazing." Hilda complimented. She unclipped another pokeball from her belt and fast pitched it. "Glaceon let's go!" The small arctic fox smirked at her opponent ice against fire.

"What? Why would Hilda do that? She should know Ice is weak to fire." Ash said.

The little boy next to him crossed his arms. "You're telling me, Ash. Some trainer she is."

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball!" Hilda said. Glaceon formed a purple orb in her mouth before firing at her opponent. May smirked.

"Break it with Fire spin!" May commanded. With a deep breath Blaziken created a Flamethrower, but in a spinning form. "Iron tail!" Glaceon appeared between the fire and slammed her metal like tail into Blaziken knocking him straight back.

"What?" Gary gasped.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!" The fire engulfed Blaziken's right foot. He jumped up and kicked Glaceon, direct hit.

"Nice move May, but that won't do anything." Hilda pushed the tip of her hat up with her index finger. "Shadow ball," Glaceon formed the orb again and fired at Blaziken's face. "Knock it back with Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken used his claws to destroy the shadow ball. "GIVE IT A FULL POWERED BLAZE KICK!"

Blaziken listened to his master. Glaceon smirked along with Hilda. She shook her head at the sloppy move. "Glaceon catch it with Iron tail!" Glaceon stuck out her tail and curved it. Glaceon's tail wrapped around Blaziken's foot, everyone except Hilda gasped. "That is one Pokemon is brave to take on a deadly fire move like that," Brock whispered to himself, "and the fact that Hilda seems calm about that. She believes fully in her Pokemon's ability." He added quietly as he watched with astonishment.

"Blaziken get out of there with fire Spin!" May cried.

"Tsk," Hilda sneered, "Glaceon Aqua Tail!" May watched in horror as Glaceon wiggled her tail creating a giant tornado of water lashing out in all directs. "CLOSE IT IN!" Hilda shouted. Glaceon enclosed the water tornado around Blaziken, nearly setting out his flames. "Now use Iron tail!"

Glaceon released Blaziken and jumped in the air. She did a full 360-flip, her tail turned metal and she slammed it hard on the back of her opponent.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Glaceon therefore is the winner." Brock called.

_Boy is she a fierce competitor. She can wipe the floor with Ashy-Boy in seconds._ Gary thought bitterly. A sour taste filled his mouth at the thought of a stronger trainer then him and Ash.

May recalled her powerhouse Pokemon. "You did amazing, Beautifly take the stage!" May showed her third Pokemon. The bug type flew around all happy, like it was performing in a contest. "No, Beautifly this is a battle, not a contest." She said to the Bug Type slowly like it was a little kid.

Hilda recalled Glaceon. The Arctic Fox ran to Hilda and brushed her head against her leg. "You did an amazing job, take a nice rest." Glaceon purred. "Unfezant let's go!" A large bird Pokemon appeared from the ball and she flapped her wings creating a great breeze.

"Don't let size trick you, Beautifly, now use Aerial Ace!" May exclaimed. Beautifly nodded before taking off like a rocket. Beautifly was encased in a white shield as she flew towards Unfezant.

Hilda smirked. "Detect." Unfezant waited until the last second to dodge out of the way. Beautifly missed her target completely and had to slow down to stop. "Now use Razor Wind!" Unfezant's wings turned bright blue, she flapped them, and a great wind went in the direction of Beautifly knocking her back. "While your opponent is slowing down, use Brave Bird." Hilda commanded. Unfezant nodded before flying back. With a deep breath Unfezant was cloaked in fire as she flew up, and when she flew down she was encased in blue fire and hit her target dead on.

Beautifly was shot down to the ground as a dust of clouds covered the field. May had gasped in horror. Beautifly hardly could get up and Unfezant was flapping in the air, mocking them. Hilda gave off a bitter laugh. "I guess your Beautifly wasn't that strong."

"Beautifly I believe in you. Beautifly use Morning Sun!" May cried. Even though in pain, Beautifly listened to what her master said. The sun shone and began to heal Beautifly. Hilda frowned; Unfezant took damage from the Brave Bird. Then the thought hit her.

"Unfezant get in front of Beautifly!" Unfezant, confused, listened and got in the way of Beautifly. The light bounced on Unfezant.

"Oh I get it," Brock said. "She's using Morning Sun to heal Unfezant instead of Beautifly, a clever move." He complimented.

"I didn't think that was possible." Ash commented. "I guess Hilda is a fiercer trainer than I thought."

"FINISH IT OFF WITH HYPER BEAM!" Hilda exclaimed on the top of her lungs.

"NO! DON'T!"

"Hold your fire." Hilda stopped Unfezant in her tracks. She walked on the field and picked up the fallen butterfly Pokemon in her hand. She carried her to May and placed her in May's arms. "Beautifly is too weak to fight. I suggest you put her back in the Pokeball and let her rest until we go back to the Pokemon Center." She walked back to the field, with a shake of her head.

May gaped. Hilda was actually being nice. Hilda reading May's thoughts jumped at the chance. "I'm not being nice to you. Okay? I'm doing this for your Pokemon who seems badly injured. Now hurry up and pick your Pokemon."

The brunette beauty shook her head. "Right, Beautifly return Glaceon take the stage!" The Arctic Fox flipped out of her Pokeball and instantly looked at Hilda's Glaceon. Hilda's Glaceon's fur bristled and she growled at the sight.

Hilda pulled Glaceon back. "Now, now, relax; she is not your opponent. Zorua let's go!" A small sneaky fox appeared and snickered at his opponent. Not because Glaceon was weak, but Zorua tended to laugh at everything.

"SHE HAS A ZORUA?" Ash shouted, "What the hell she has all the good Pokemon." Pikachu looked at him, angrily. The raven-haired boy gulped, "Except she doesn't have you, Pikachu."

"Glaceon use Shadow Ball!" May shouted Glaceon formed the purple orb in her mouth before releasing it.

"Knock it back with Hyper Voice." Hilda demanded. The small Dark Type opened his mouth and let out a piercing scream that turned into five giant circles the closer it was the larger it became. The Hyper Voice surrounded the Shadow ball and mixed it in, it trapped Glaceon.

"Glaceon get out of there with Iron Tail!" Struggling, Glaceon was able to break apart the Hyper Voice and was freed from it.

Hilda clapped. "That was an excellent move, May. Now let's see how you handle this: Zorua multiple Shadow Balls!"

"Dodge them, Glaceon." Zorua fired rapidly and each time Glaceon would dodge with a crazy flip or dive. Hilda commanded Zorua to keep up the pressure; May thought it was going to be easy. But what she didn't know is that Glaceon was growing weary and her speed dropped harshly.

"Shadow ball,"

"Dodge it,"

Glaceon tried to get out of the way in time, but the Shadow ball made direct contact. "What?" May asked. "How, what happened?"

Hilda grinned and lifted up her cap with her finger. "See May, you kept dodging my Shadow Balls like it was nothing, but in fact, the more I sent the more timing of jumps Glaceon had to do, which slowed down her speed, and now she is in serious trouble. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

Zorua obeyed and jumped back. The wind formed around him as he flung himself towards Glaceon making direct hit. Glaceon tried to get up, but the swirls on her eyes told otherwise.

Brock raised his hand. "Glaceon is unable to battle. Zorua wins!"

Zorua snickered and jumped on his master's shoulders. He gazed at Glaceon with a smirk as she was returned to her pokeball.

"I'm not giving up, yet!" May declared and tossed the red and white orb in the air. "Munchlax take the stage!" The happy gluttony Pokemon appeared and yawned.

"Fraxure let's go!" Hilda faced pitched the pokeball and her dragon type appeared greatly.

"Munchlax use Focus Punch back to back," May called. Munchlax nodded and focused his power in his hands, making them turn into a bright blue. He ran toward Fraxure using Extreme Speed. Fraxure just took it, with a bored expression on his face.

"Outrage," Hilda said lowly. Fraxure's eyes became slits and he completely blocked Munchlax's punches. Fraxure used a combination of thrash and things floated around him, and he attacked Munchlax blindly.

"Extreme Speed," May commanded, smoothly. Munchlax used the speed to dodge Fraxure's attacks; his face grew serious every time he dodged.

Hilda's blue eyes widened. "Amazing," she mumbled as she eyed Munchlax. "This is the first time a Pokemon is able to dodge my Fraxure's outrage. This is one powerful Munchlax."

Fraxure, tired, stopped attacking and began to pant.

May smiled, "Now is your chance, quick, Munchlax use Focus Punch!" She commanded, gently. Munchlax balled his hand into a fist and gave a mighty punch to Fraxure's jaw. Fraxure howled and jumped back. "That was amazing,"

Hilda smiled. "That was a pretty good hit. Munchlax you were amazing to dodge. But, Fraxure use Dragon Pulse." Fraxure nodded and formed a blue little tornado.

"Dodge it with Extreme Speed-"

"Not so fast, Dragon Tail!" Fraxure ran through the Dragon Pulse and swung his tail and knocked Munchlax to the side. "Let's try this again Outrage!"

"Quick, use Solarbeam!"

Both Pokemon fired/charged towards the other. A big boom was heard and the smoke filled the field. "Way to go Munchlax," Ash cheered. He re-thought about the Solarbeam the small gluttony Pokemon did and was already pumped up.

The smoke cleared. Fraxure glared at Munchlax, and Munchlax did the same. They paused in the same spot with bruises and cuts over their faces. Neither one refused to give up. But the pain roared through their body. Munchlax felt dizzy, he closed his eyes and fell forward. Fraxure gave a smirk before he fell with Munchlax.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore it is a draw!" Brock declared.

Hilda returned her Dragon Type, "You did amazing," she whispered. May followed suit and looked down at the last pokeball in her hand.

"Venusaur take the stage!" May called, her large grass type from Kanto made an appearance and smiled lightly.

Hilda looked down at her pokeball, before back at May. "Uh, you don't mind what Pokemon I use to battle with right…"

May shrugged. "Depends, I won't care as long as it is not a legendary." She joked, but didn't look at Hilda's face.

All the guys looked at Hilda. "You're serious, aren't you?" Max questioned.

Hilda lowered her head. "Uh, never mind I was joking. I guess I don't have my sixth Pokemon with me. May you won congratulations. Oh, look at the time I think I should be going, bye!" She said quickly. Zorua held onto Hilda and Glaceon followed behind. May returned Venusaur and looked at the path Hilda vanished too.

"She wasn't serious about having a legendary right?" May asked.

Gary snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "She was probably joking, I bet she hasn't got all eight badges, nor does she have a sixth Pokemon." He said making the others laugh. Brock watched the tree.

"I don't know," Brock said, "she could have been serious. I mean did you see her face, it was like she was telling the truth."

"And next thing you're going to tell us Brock is that you have a date with Nurse Joy," Dawn said rolling her sapphire eyes.

"Yeah she just ran with her tail between her legs," Max chirped. The rest laughed and began to walk away.

Hilda leaned against the tree, her hand pressed on her heart as she closed her eyes at their hurtful words.

**"Master, ignore them, it's not like they know you own me."** Reshiram spoke gravely. Hilda looked at the Great White Dragon with her big blue eyes. She sighed and watched the gang walk away. "I know," she said softly. "But there is no way they're going to believe me. I just want to go to the room," she sighed.

**"As you wish,"** Reshiram bent down, Hilda got on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Glaceon and Zorua sat in front of Hilda and curled around the warmth. Reshiram told her to hold on tight. Hilda closed her eyes as the wind pushed against her face and he flew high into the sky. By the time they got there, Hilda was half-asleep. Zorua got on Hilda's shoulder and licked her cheek.

"I'M UP," She shouted and yawned. "OH we're here? Thank you, Reshiram, return." She picked up Zorua in her arms and Glaceon followed right beside her. She walked into the hotel and showed them her key ID. The grey-haired woman approved and showed her to her room. "You are expecting guest," She nudged Hilda.

Hilda looked at her in confusion. The elder laughed and opened the door. Then Hilda stood there with wide eyes. She nearly dropped Zorua. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Hilda hissed at the elder.  
"I did nothing, actually. Excuse me young people, one of you will have to either sleep on the floor or on the balcony, we don't have enough beds."

"I will," Hilda mumbled darkly, she grabbed a pillow from one of the beds, and walked out on the balcony.

"Uh, you can sleep in here," Dawn said, "I mean it is cold outside."

The brunette shook her head. "I'm fine out here, and so is my Pokemon. Goodnight." She muttered.

Dawn stopped pressing her and wrapped herself in the blanket. Max was already asleep, while Brock was downstairs trying to hit on the girls down the stairs. May was talking to Dawn about some coordinator stuff, that Hilda had no interest in.

"So," Gary said with his hands behind his back. "Are you going to sleep out there all night?" He teased.

"Yes, why else would I be out here, other than trying to stay away from you." Hilda snapped.

"Ouch, that hurts."Gary laughed. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"Not going to shut up are you?"

"Yup,"

"I'm from the Unova region in a small town called Nuvema." She explained. "I'm 13, been on my journey for three years."

"Interesting, I notice I didn't see your starter during the battle. Is that the Pokemon you forgot?" He asked.

Hilda pressed her knees against her chest and slowed down her breathing. She didn't want to tell him her Pokemon was dangerously sick and stuck in the Unova region hospital for care. She didn't want pity. But instead she gave off a short laugh. "Ha, I guess I did."

"Then why is there six pokeballs clipped to your belt?" Ash raised a bushy eyebrow at her with a small smirk. They had got her now.

"Look, you don't need to know everything about me. So what if I brought another pokeball. I brought that because I wanted to catch another while I'm in the league. You got a problem with that?" She lied straight to her face. Her stomach lurched, she hated to lie, and she hated to be mean, but it was the only way to keep her identity clear.

"Sounds truthful," Ash said, "so you're a trainer?"

"No, I'm a gym leader," Hilda said with an eye roll.

"Really," Dawn asked.

"I was being sarcastic." Hilda said, she snatched a blanket from the closet and leaned against the rail as they talked to her.

Hilda sighed. "If you must know, I am a trainer, and a coordinator, and a ranger."

"Wait? You're a coordinator?" May chirped.

"Yeah, why else did you think I had Zorua and Glaceon?" Hilda crossed her arms.

"I just assumed, since they're so powerful."

"You assumed wrong, if anything these two love to perform, like the others love to battle, but the ones with Professor Juniper love to battle and perform." Hilda said.

"But I've never seen you in the grand festival," Dawn said.

"That's because I didn't go to Sinnoh. I went to the Kanto and Hoenn, I saw you May, but you were too busy with green-haired and gay boy to even notice me. I believe I got…runner up in the Hoenn and I won Kanto." Hilda explained.

May blushed as she tried to explain that those were her rivals and nothing more. "You guys should get some sleep," Hilda directed. Dawn was already fast asleep along with Ash, May fell asleep shortly after saying goodnight, but Gary watched Hilda curiously.

The brunette went outside and released all her Pokemon (except Reshiram). They looked at her and formed around Hilda to warm her up in the balcony. When she drifted off into sleep, Gary walked on the balcony. All her Pokemon were tired and fast asleep.

_Damn the good nature inside of me_. Gary thought. He gently began to pick up Hilda. He was surprised when he picked her up easily; she weighed as much as a tiny flower. Zorua who was placed on her chest growled at him. "Quiet, you know you don't want your trainer freezing to death, I'm being nice." He harshly, but quietly, whispered to the shape-shifting Pokemon. Zorua nodded and drifted back to sleep, Gary slowly tucked Hilda in his bed, and let her Pokemon sleep on the sides. He noticed the sixth Pokeball have the name **_Reshiram_** engraved on it.

"No way," Gary mumbled. Hilda muttered something and rolled to the side, nearly falling off. The male had to push her back on the right side of the bed, and a small picture flew from her vest. Gary picked it up and gazed at it.

It was a picture of a little girl, a girl like Hilda. Same eyes, hat, and outfit, behind her was a smiling brunette woman and a raven-haired man. Gary assumed that was her mother and father. When he flipped the other picture over, it was a picture of five year old Hilda smiling with a few teeth missing. It was a clear view as a small white thing beside her smiled too; Hilda was giving a peace sign at the screen. Around her were Zorua, an Eevee, Pawniard, Axew, and Pidove. He was surprised when he saw a smiling Oshawott on Hilda's shoulders. But the white thing caught his interest, he looked closer, and his eyes widen. That small thing was Reshiram, a baby Reshiram. That was her sixth Pokemon, it had to be. That's why she was so serious on asking May if she was alright battling her last Pokemon. It all made sense.

Professor Juniper

That name ran through Gary's head. He went out of the room, ignoring Brock's confused look and dialed away a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Professor Juniper!" Gary said.

_"Gary? Oh Professor Oak's grandson, what do you need?"_

Gary drew a breath, he needed to know more. "I need you to tell me everything about the Unova region Hilda from Nuvema Town. This is urgent."

**_X  
_****YAAAAY I finally stopped here! Did you like it? Was it better than the old one, or did you like the old one better. Please vote, so I can decide, I told you I had a different style for my trials and stuff. Read and Review OR RED IN REVIEW OR READ IN REVIEW OR PURPLE IN REVIEW I REALLY DON'T MIND. No flames.**

**-AALIYAH!**


End file.
